The life of an Ordinary Girl
by bearbunny03
Summary: Botan meets a strange boy who believes he has meet her before, yet Botan has no idea what he's talking about...now they have to work together to figure out when they have meant...AU...BXH...
1. Introduction:Botan

**Well, here it is...my first story hope you all like it...it's a botan and hiei story as you can tell...sorry had to get that out of the way...uhh...thats all I guess...and also, I don't own Yu yu hakusho and stuff...so I am doing this, from information I got from others...once again hope you like it...**

**bearbunny03**

**Indroduction: Botan**

We start off with a girl. Her name is Botan Adams. she has long straight, blue hair, that is always in a high ponytail. She's about 16 and has a few friends which among them is her best friend, Shizuru. Shizuru's a strong minded girl, brave, funny, and a wonderful friend. Back to Botan, she doesn't like to bother people, so she stays mostly to herself. Botan is known to be a bit of a bookworm to some people, her teachers yell at her for always having a book out during class. She can't help it, she just loves to read.

Botan lives in a small house with her parents. There's a garden in the front with a huge back yard. Her parents are archologist who just love to study bones. They were never around much so Botan was always alone, yet with a friend like Shizuru, she really was never alone at least when it was at school. Her parents were busy on the other side of the country exploring sites known for dinosauro bones. They found a rather great discovery and have been there ever since.

It was an uneventful day consisting fo school, homework, and the usual talk with the neightborhood kides. As Botan was walking home from talking to her neighbor Alex, Botan noticed a figure behind her, yet as soon as she turned around it was gone. She didn't think much about it. _'Probably just a cat or bird going by...' _She then turned back around and headed home.

As Botan was walking home she got this strange feeling that someone was watching her, but she shrugged it off. _'Nothing ever happens to me.' _she thought while walking up her drive way leading to her house. She felt a strong wind go by and looked up, only to see a boy sitting in a tree in her back yard. Botan walked up to the tree and looked at the boy who seemed to be asleep since his eyes were closed. He had black spiky hair, and wore a black cloak along with a sword by his side. Seeing that sent an alarm through her body, it told her to just head inside before something happened.

She obeyed the feeling and started to head to her front door. Once she was about to pull out her key the strange boy jumped out of the tree and started to run her way. Botan freaked and jammed the key in to the hole and opened the door. She then quickly slammed it right in the boy's face. Botan instantly dropped her bookbag and ran towards her bedroom as she did Botan grabbed the phone. She looked around nervously and finally decided to calm herself, she then remembered she had the phone in her hand.

She was about to call her parents when she remembered that they were out of reach for phone calls so Botan was basically screwed. After remembering that she felt increble sick and scared. Botan felt a slow cross breeze and went to shut the window. When she looked to the window there was the boy. He was sitting there on her window sill just staring at her. They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Botan then shook her head and took off the other way.

She ran to the door in hopes of escaping, but the boy was too fast he got there and slammed the door shut before she could get to it. He turned around to her with a smirk. There was no escape now...

Well, there you go. Hoped you liked it...Please review...and, same for advising...would be nice...thank you for reading my first chapter... this is all thanks to my friend LostsoulofRegret...

thats me...


	2. Trapped or Not?

**Hello, me again...sorry it took so long for this 1/2 chapter. I just couldn't get the creativeness going. this is what I popped up with in my 1st period class, so if its not any good tell me ok? well here ya go, slao I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so, yah...enjoy...**

**Bearbunny03**

**Trapped or Not?**

Botan sat on the floor; shocked. There was a total stranger in her house, in her room blocking her way out. He was just staring at her. _'He looks worried.' _she thought as she glared back at him. _'What does he want?' _Botan kept a good eye on him, though he just stood there without movement. He stared back at her. Botan wasn't sure he was gonna even speak so she was.

"Wha-" Botan was cut off. The stranger covered her mouth before she could finish or even start talking for that matter. He stared at her with the scariest, yet saddest eyes she had ever seen. They stayed like that for about five minutes, though it felt like hours to Botan. When he finally removed his hand, he spoke.

"Who are you?" Botan was shocked.

"What?" Botan asked as her face shown confusion. He kept staring at her not moving at all.

"I'm Botan Adams. Who are you?" She then asked. _'It should be me asking the questions not him...What does he want from me?'_ Botan waited for his answer.

"It is none of your concern." He said flatly with a hint of evil within his voice. Botan shivered and turned away. Not daring to look into his eyes. Botan started thinking about her 'little' situation. _'What should I do? I could always try to scream...but he would just cover my mouth and I doubt my neighbors would hear...I could use the door, he's blocking it though..'_ Botan shook her head she knew just by looking at him that he was way stronger than her.

The boy stood there like a statue. He seemed to be in deep thought. Botan wondered what he could be thinking about. _'Wait! What if he's gonna rape me! Oh god! I'm too young!'_ Botan started to panic even more. If her crazy, yet logical thought was true...She didn't even wanna think about it.

'_What to do? What to do?'_ Then her mind made a connection.

"The window!" The stranger looked to her.

"The what?" She visiblely paled.

"Nothing...heh heh.." She sweatdropped. _'Okay that was too close...I need to keep my mouth shut.'_ Botan looked to him...

**sorry I had to stop here. I am going to leave the remaining part up to you guys, the readers. **

**Should I have her escape out the window, or have her stay there and let it play out from there? See if she can get some more answers out of him and see why he was holding her hostage...**

**Or risk danger and possibly her life trying to escape? You decide...put it in your review...if you want...that's me..**

**Bearbunny03**


End file.
